Yoshi's Island 2
Overview Yoshi's Island 2 is the second level on Yoshi's Island in Super Mario World. It is the first level in the game this is required to play in order to finish the game, whilst Yoshi's Island 1 could be avoided. This is the first appearance of Yoshi, who is a popular character in the Mario series. Level Design Though this is the second level in the game, it is possible that the player will go to this one first. Thus, it is of equal difficulty with Yoshi's Island 1 and serves the same function of introducing concepts of the game. In this level it is possible to gain a 1-Up by defeating a line of Koopas, find Yoshi (twice!), and use a P-Switch to get a maximum number of stars from the goal tape. The level also introduces Throw Blocks and Monty Moles. In this level Monty Moles wait quite a long time before popping out of the ground, but in later levels they do this quickly. It seems there are even less dangers for Mario in this level than in the first. There is only one pit, easily avoidable and if the Yellow Switch Palace is passed, the hole is plugged with ! Blocks. Once on Yoshi, Mario will not take damage when hit - Mario will just be knocked off and Yoshi will start running. And if Yoshi is lost early on, another one can be found after the Midway Point. Special Information * At the beginning, you can get a 1-Up by throwing the shell at the line of Koopas. However, you can get a second 1-Up right after this. If, instead of throwing the shell, you run into it at full speed (don't grab it, just hit it) and then spin jump on the line of Koopas (hold A while doing this!), Mario will also crush the shell on his way, getting you a second 1-Up. * It is interesting to note how many easy 1-Ups are provided in this level. You can get one by defeating the line of Koopas at the beginning, by hitting the second question block with Yoshi while riding him, by collecting all 5 Dragon Coins, and by finding one in a flying question block in sub-level 1CA. In most hacks it is not considered good practice to put more than 1 easy 1-Up in a level, yet here the original programmers are doing just that. Messages # To do a spin jump, press the A Button. A Super Mario spin jump can break some of the blocks and defeat some of the tougher enemies. # This gate marks the middle of this area. By cutting the tape here, you can continue from close to this point. Hacking Information * Level 106 * GFX Files Used: ** FG/BG GFX 00 (Normal 1) *** FG1: 14 *** FG2: 17 *** FG3: 19 *** BG1: 15 ** Sprite GFX 08 (Pokey) *** SP1: 00 *** SP2: 01 *** SP3: 13 *** SP4: 09 * Level Mode 00, Horizontal Level * No Vertical Scroll unless Flying, Climbing, Etc. * Music 02 'Here we go!' * Time limit 400 * 14 Screens long * No Layer 3 * Palette ** Back Area Color 0 ** FG Palette 0 ** BG Palette 7 ** Sprite Palette 0 * Layer 2 (BG) scrolling rate ** H-Scroll: Variable, V-Scroll: Variable